The Girl He Only Knows
by ThePatroller55
Summary: What if the God of Conquests met the Goddess of Conquests? Takes place before the Goddess arc. Keima x OC. Reviews would be nice... To be Continued!
1. Flag 1: Encounter

My name is Keima Katsuragi. I have Captured over 15000 2D Girls and thanks to that stupid Demon's contract 20 Real Girls. Of course they lose all memory of the Conquest after the loose soul is exorcised.

Track and Field Player, Tsundere, Idol, Introvert, Martial Artist, Shogi Player, Ramen Chef, Childhood Friend, Adult, Ghost, Underclassmen, Rich Girl (Body Swapped _Me_), Astronomer, Avid Reader, Genius, Shrine Maiden, Denpakei and Mad Scientist.

I've done them all.

DRIIING, DRIIIIIIING.

I got up as soon as possible and brought out my PFP and started playing _Katawa Shoujo. _

I got dressed and got my bag and went downstairs. "Kami-nii-sama!" Said Elsie, my adoptive sister/demon buddy who made her self part of the family by saying she was my father's illegitimate daughter which boiled my mother's blood.

I skipped breakfast and headed straight outside "Wait Nii-sama!" Elsie said. I walked straight on, PFP out and playing "Another girl captured!" I shouted triumphantly as I had jut captured a girl in my game. I did it in almost thirty minutes, time to start over and capture another one.

OOF!

"Watch where you are going! Baka!"

"Said the one who wasn't looking!"

"AAH! MY PFP!"

My assailant and I said the exact same things. then Elsie caught up, saying "Huh? Nii-sama! You didn't say you had a twin!" I took a good look at my attacker. It was a girl with long waist-length hair the same color as mine, even with bedhair sticking out. I looked into the same brown eyes as mine, I stood up.

"My name is Keima Katsuragi." I introduced my self. The girl spoke " My name is Keira Katsumagi, Nice to meet you." I have never seen this girl before around here but she's wearing a Maijima High School Uniform. If she was heading to Mai High she should be walking the other way and should not have bumped into me.

Wait, There were two PFP's on the ground. Logically I would take the one lying closest to me, but Keira was already going for the one near me, our hands met. "Don't touch me!" I recoiled my hand "I hate being touched!" she said. Great, we both have haphephobia. I can't stand it any more, "Elsie! Let's go!" I walked away with my PFP. "Wait for me, nii-sama!" said Elsie.

As we were walking Keira was following us. "Why are you following us?" I asked her "I don't know where Mai High is." not looking up from her PFP. At school, people were looking at us funny. She followed me until the door of Class 2-B "This is your Class?" She asked me. "Yes." I answered. I entered the class first with nobody batting an eye. But when Keira entered, all hell broke loose.


	2. Flag 2: Class Hours

"Hey! Dweeb! You didn't say you had a twin!" said Chihiro Kosaka, one of my previous conquests and also a very good example of a real girl. I replied "She's not…" "His twin." said Keira.

Our homeroom teacher Nikaido-sensei came in, "Class, we have a new classmate today."

"_Katsuragi_,please stand up." said Nikaido. But Keira didn't even move from her chair. "_KATSURAGI!_" I noticed that she was calling me. she was supposed to call _Katsumagi, _Not _Katsuragi. _"Excuse me sensei." said Keira "But you got my name wrong." she stood up and wrote **Keira Katsumagi **on the board.

"Hmm. Okay today we will discuss the life of Toyotomi Hideyoshi." Nikaido started today's discussions, but of course I was playing my games. "Stop playing your games!" said Nikaido and I prepared my body for blunt physical contact. "KATSUMAGI!" She… wasn't aiming for me? Was Katsumagi playing her otome games? Not that I care. "Why are you playing in class?" said Nikaido. "Please let me reach a save point." _**BONK! **_Keira was hit hard on the head with a textbook. "Oh, remember, Katsumagi. Try not to become like Katsuragi." Nikaido gave her "words of wisdom."

During the Fifth Period: English: I was ignored by Kodama and Keira got a perfect score. (Not like I didn't.)

During the end of class I heard, or should I say _overheard _Chihiro say that "Katsumagi was like a demon in PE playing her games." I put my attention back to my games. Were we that similar?

* * *

A/N I just realized that Kodama's class was first period, Sorry.  
In my original drafts Kodama's part was longer, too long that I had to cut it out.


	3. Flag 3: Keira's Side

"Keira!" Keira's dad was Fuming at her. "Your Homeroom teacher just informed me that you were playing your useless games during class!" Keira was in trouble. In here last school they let her off easy but when they moved to Maijima her life was changing. "I'm studying properly, as always." Keira said "There's no need for a change of lifestyle." her father was still fuming though, "IMMA' TAKE ALL O' YA' GAMES AN' THROW EM' IN DA BASEMENT! 'S NO NEED TA' HIDE EM' FROM ME!" Her father was a former gang leader only her mother can tame. "GO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!"

After an hour Keira's room was stripped of all the TV screens and game consoles. Even her piles of games were taken away. Her 103 PFP's were also confiscated. She took a very deep breath at her window, she observed a shooting star pass by. "I don't believe in those." was what she said, but the 'Shooting Star' looked bigger and closer until it collided with Keira. She didn't feel anything strange so she just probably thought it was a hallucination, she fell asleep while thinking of the similarity between her and that boy, Keima Katsuragi. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Since I actually completed this story before uploading it here, I'm just gonna upload two chapters a day and see how it's gonna turn out. So I can get more time to do the sequel.

Face it, you already know what's gonna happen next chapter.(Guess what the shooting star is.)


	4. Flag 4: New Route

To be frank, I woke up quite early today. So I just headed downstairs and skipped breakfast. Going to school I bumped into Keira. "Katsumagi, School is that way." I told her " Katsuragi can I borrow a PFP?" she asked I ignored her and marched forward. She followed me… like a phantom. At the classroom Elsie arrived late. "Nii-sama! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I was too focused for that. My bad. I thought to myself. As Elsie passed by Keira's chair I heard the most horrifying alarm in the world.

"_dorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodoro"_

I dropped my PFP. This is bad, I glanced at Keira. I didn't want to hear it. She was dejected. And her parameters were messed up to me. It was worse than when the sensor sounded for Chihiro "KATSURAGI! Turn your phone off!" shouted Nikaido and it stopped. My level, God of Gaming, I have to breach the Goddess of gaming. Reality is cruel to those of the Ideal world.

Later at lunch…

"Kami-nii-sama! There's a loose soul ins…" Elsie was saying "I already know! You brain-dead Demon!" I said " I already have a plan." "Huh?" said Elsie. Keima's Finger was pushing his glasses and his lenses were flaring.

* * *

A/N To those who say it's short, this story was made a month ago for a project. Anyway, I'm working on a sequel.


	5. Flag 5: Keira's Side

"_dorodorodorodorodorodorodorodorodoro"_

Elsie Katsuragi's phone alarm was ringing. At least she can bring a phone. Keira's PFP's Y-boxes PF3's and PC's were banned from her use. Looking to her side she can see Katsuragi with his PFP playing some bishoujo dating sim. Maybe she can be friends with him.

Known as the Princess of Conquests. She hosts, or used to host an Internet blog where she answers questions and makes tips about bishonen games, like the God of Conquest site for Bishoujo Galge.

Maybe she should make some friends.

Later at Lunchtime,

"Umm, Kosaka-san" Keira asked Chihiro

"Yes? Katsumagi-san?"

"Can we be frie…"

"Nope! You might get some dweeb cooties on me." said Chihiro

Maybe she should treat life like a dating sim…

BANG!

"Why do we keep bumping into each other?" Standing in front of Keira was the guy she was always compared to, Keima Katsuragi. "Huh, fancy me treating you to lunch?" said Katsuragi in a romantic manner. She replied with a small yes, and wondered if they were going to the Demeter stand outside, which sells a sandwich with Yakisoba and an Omelet or the presumably expensive cafeteria. When she saw they weren't heading out of the building, she deduced out of common sense that they were heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure that the cafeteria wasn't shown in the series so I made my own. And Keira doesn't know the real identity of the God of Conquests, hence Keima not being mentioned as God of Conquests.


	6. Flag 6: Lunchtime

I steered Keira to the cafeteria

This Week's Special: International Flavors

"would you like Pasta? Maybe Beef Stew?" I asked her "I would like…" what? Pot-au-feu? Hamburgers? Piroshky? _Wurst? _"Your treat." said Keira. Then, "Pasta ala Bolognese, Please." I told the lunch lady, "Oh, what a sweet couple!" said the lunch lady, which made me and Keira blush, I wanted to self destruct.

After receiving the Pasta, we sat down on a two-seater table near the door. I learned how to eat pasta through my games, like "Italian Night" and "Italian Combat Record" Keira was spinning the fork through her fingers, I started eating. While I was eating a noodle was stuck, I tried to pull on it but it was stuck on Keira's side. When I looked at her our eyes met, and I bit on the noodle, she ate it. After a few minutes, "Keima," seems like Keira wanted to ask me something. "What is it?" I said

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she ran out the door. After that, "I can see the ENDING!" I shouted triumphantly. "What a weirdo." "Didn't he just hurt that girl's feelings?" and "Isn't he class 2-B's weird Otamegane?" were heard throughout the cafeteria. "Everyone's a hater." I muttered.


	7. Flag 7: Keira's Side

She ran and ran. She found a small route, one that allowed her happiness for a few minutes. She can't, she just can't. She can't live like that! "KEIRA!" she heard Katsuragi. "Stay away!"

Her games were gone, but Katsuragi was making her life a Dating sim. he had no experience in otome games, but he was very experienced in courting. Unlike Keira who had no experience in 'Love'. She ran up to the roof. There was a girl sitting on one of the benches she passed that blonde girl and ran towards the edge where she stopped, when she heard "Keira!" Katsumagi was running towards her. "Don't jump! Let's enjoy the Ideal world together!" Keima said. "Keima! Everything is horrible! Don't come closer!" she said. The Ideal world was her happy place. Now the Real world was unbearable. "Do you want to borrow my PFP?" asked Keima. Keira was confused, "Why?" "Tell the Real world how you feel! Don't let it get to you! Just play and play till you drop dead! '100 Hours of Gaming a day!'" Keima was there. She wasn't alone. She had him. That gamer was there. "Keima…" She felt a lump in her throat. Keima had spoke up. "Believe me, I know what you're going through." Her face moved closer to his. "Keima, I've always had the Player Role, I never thought I would be a Heroine." Keira was blushing hard. "I understand you, Keira…" their lips met.

In the distance there was a loose soul flying and a devil flying after it. Elucia de Lut Ima said,

_"Loose Soul in Custody!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, the story's done. Thanks for all the support.


	8. Flag 8: Aftermath

It was a very nice day. Really easy to remember. I dealt with the Transfer Student, Keira Katsuragi. Her conquest was shorter than Ayumi's

But still, I never really got over the similarities between us even though she had regained use of her PFP's, she seems different, more inclined to the Real maybe more than me. I heard she even became friends with Asami Yoshino, one of the most anti-social students in our class. I will never forget that girl's dedication in her otome games, Keira. If only she only remembers…

Keira was enjoying moving to Maijima, she already forgot her first day there, all she remembered was some one saying "I love you" in 6,500 languages and the name Katsu. She looked to her side and saw Keima Katsuragi, one of her classmates she barely interacts with. Could it be? Katsu… Katsuragi? Could it be? Is it him? Nikaido was explaining a School Trip to some school called Fumizuki… could it be connected to the girl that appears in her mirror? Maybe… she'll find out in the trip. Will Katsuragi… does Katsuragi even remember her?

I really can't forget Keira's feelings and words, maybe after the contract ends I could…


End file.
